This Thing Called Love
by MBooker
Summary: What happened after Reese told Carter he loved her and she loved him? Follow up to Whatever This Is.


**A/N**: This is a companion piece to and picks up where **Whatever This Is** left off. As alway, I hope you like!

* * *

**This Thing Called Love**

_She was standing there, still naked, looking at herself in the mirror. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He looked at her reflection and waited for her to look into the reflection of his eyes. She looked up at him. He could see it. He could see the tug of war and the uncertainty in her eyes._

_"It keeps happening because I'm in love with you Carter" he said then kissed her cheek._

_He watched and waited for her to respond. Her verbal response was slow in coming but the look in her eyes told him everything._

_"And because you" he said as his gaze pierced hers. "Are in love with me" he finished._

She let the words sink in.

_I'm in love with you Carter… you are in love with me…_

Looking into her eyes, he saw her vulnerability. Looking into his eyes, she saw his. Shields and barriers were gone. They were exposed to each other. They were naked with each other.

They were helpless against the eyes that held their gaze. They were defenseless against this thing between them.

Helpless… defenseless… unguarded… unarmed. They were all these things. In that moment, they chose to be all these things with each other.

She wondered what was next. He did not know.

They were not normal people with normal lives. They would not be a normal couple. Those things were true but right now, those things did not matter.

He loved her. She loved him. They loved each other. Right now, this thing between them was the principal thing. Details would be worked out later.

Right now what mattered was his desire for her, a desire fueled by this thing between them.

He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to feel her again. He wanted to taste her again.

As his right hand slid down the length of her torso, he whispered in her hear… _I love you Carter_. His fingers invaded the black bush covering her womanhood.

His tongue ran along the curve of her ear. His teeth lightly bit the lobe. His middle finger touched her bud and began to gently caress her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. She laid her hand on his forearm. He whispered in her ear… _Tell me you love me._

His finger moved up and down the center of her pleasure spot. Up and down, over and over his finger moved. He whispered again in her hear... _Tell me you love me_. She sighed…_ I do, I do_.

His lips latched onto the skin just beneath her ear. He licked and suckled. He was leaving his mark on her again. When that mission was accomplished, he lifted his head and looked into the mirror.

Her eyes were closed. Her lips were slightly parted. Her expression was tranquil. He grinned ever so faintly at the beautiful sight before him. She was enjoying his finger on her. He was enjoying his finger on her.

His finger changed its route. His finger began to move around and around. She loved when his finger moved in circles.

She groaned… _aaaahhh_.

He laid his slightly stubbed cheek against hers. He continued to watch her beautiful image in the mirror.

He whispered… _Tell me you like it_. She sighed…_ I do, I do_.

He smiled this time, a full smile. His pointing finger joined his middle finger. They increased the rhythm. His eyes watched as she bit her full, luscious lip to keep from moaning. He turned his lips to her cheek. He sweetly kissed it. He moved his fingers faster.

He whispered… _I want to hear you moan. _He licked her cheek…_ Moan for me_. She obliged him… _aaaahhh… aaaahhh… aaaahhh_.

He watched her face as she drew closer and closer. His heart whispered aloud… _You are __**so**__ beautiful_.

His whispered words, so heartfelt did what his fingers could not do. They touched her somewhere deep inside. They caressed her soul. They pushed her to an emotional orgasm. His heartfelt, whispered words primed her for a violent, physical outburst.

His fingers caressed. His fingers stroked. His lips suckled. His tongue licked.

Tremors began to attack her body. She moaned… _uuummmm_. She laid her hand on top of his. She pressed his fingers deeper. She moaned… _don't stop_.

He kissed her cheek. He whispered… _You belong to me_. She groaned… _uuummm_ _yessss_. He lightly bit her earlobe. He whispered… _Say my name_.

Her breath was shaky. She whimpered… _John uuummm aaahhh. _

He whispered… _I love you Detective_.

She moaned incoherently.

His fingers stroked and stroked and stroked. Her legs began to tremble. The fire inside burned. It burned deep. It burned hot.

His fingers stroked her even faster. She begged him… _Please_. The hot moisture seared her as it crawled down the walls of her canal. She begged again… _Please_.

He knew what she wanted. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him buried deep inside her.

He wanted that too… but not just yet.

He pressed his other hand against her lower stomach just above her hairline. He pulled her even more into his groan. He held her tightly.

He moved his fingers frantically against her bud. He licked her neck. He bit her neck. He suckled her neck.

She cried out in ecstasy.

He slowed the motion of his fingers. He held her as her tremors subsided. He placed gentle kisses on her cheek… on her neck... on her shoulder.

She let out a contented sigh. She licked her lips. She caressed the forearm that gripped her. She really was going to kill him this time if he put a hickey on her neck. He laughed and bit the patch of skin that sported his mark.

He held her for a few moments more before he turned her around. He pushed her up against the bathroom counter's edge. He pressed his lips against hers and opened them. His tongue snaked inside her mouth. He played there several moments before grasping her bottom lip. He ran his tongue over it before pulling slightly away.

His lips were a hair's breadth away from hers. He breathed… _You still haven't told me you love me_. She smiled… _I did to_. He frowned… _I do, I do _ _doesn't count_.

She gave him a bigger smile. She laid her forearms on his shoulders. She grasped his head in her hands. She whispered…_ I love you_. He smiled as she closed the gap between their lips.

Their mouths made affectionate love for several minutes.

Lips touching lips… tongue touching tongue... tongue sweeping mouth… lips suckling tongue… lips suckling lower lip… lips suckling upper lip…

She reached down and gently grabbed him. He arrested her hand.

He whispered… _I'm not done with you yet_.

He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her widthwise on the bed. Her legs dangled over the side. He leaned over her, bracing his arms on either side of her head. He gave her a deep, wet kiss. He kissed her chin, her neck, and her chest. He licked his way to one breast and then the other. He kissed her stomach. He kissed one thigh and then the other.

He bent down on his knees. He commanded… _Open your legs_. She spread her limbs. He laid his hands on the inside of each thigh. He caressed the soft skin slowly. He wedged his tongue between her folds. She sighed as she scooted back just a little. She lifted her legs and set her heels on the edge of the mattress.

He hooked his arms beneath her thighs then around them. The fingers on one hand opened her woman's lips. His mouth descended upon her. His tongue caressed. His lips suckled. The fingers on his other hand invaded her canal.

He caressed her bud. He suckled her bud. He stroked her insides. Over and over and over again, he caressed, he suckled, he stroked.

She moaned... she groaned... she twitched… she grabbed the comforter… she grabbed his head. Caress after caress... suckle after suckle… stroke after stroke… and finally, she came.

He licked her juices. He breathed… S_econds taste better_.

Her body still tingling, she rubbed the top of his head. She expelled a contented sigh. She opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to have her way with him. She demanded he get his ass on the bed and on his back.

He refused… _I'm not done with you yet_.

He used his thumb this time. Over and over again, he stroked her, moving his thumb in a circular motion. She began to moan again. He slid his tongue inside her wet passage. In and out his tongue went as his thumb moved round and round.

Her body became tense much faster this time. He slowed his pace to prolong her sweet agony. She groaned in protest. She lifted her hips as she pushed on his head. She needed the pace of his finger and tongue to quicken. She pleaded… _Faster_. He ignored her plea. He kept his pace slow.

She begged him… _Johnnnn_. She cursed him… _Damn it Johnnnn!_

She tried to pull away from his slow, agonizing caress. He would not let her. He gripped her tighter. He pulled his tongue from her canal. He slowly licked around her opening. He plunged his tongue back inside her. He slowly quickened his pace. His thumb moved round and round, faster and faster. His tongue pulled out and plunged in, faster and faster.

Her moans and groans became louder. The intensity built. Her body became tight. The heat in her loins was boiled. Her orgasm was scorching. She cried out... _aaaahhhhhh_.

He slowed the caress of his thumb. He slowed the darting in and out of his tongue. He listened as her breathing slowed. He listened as she expelled a soft sigh. Using both hands, he opened her woman's lips wider. He pulled his tongue from her cave. He licked over her opening. He licked over her sensitive spot.

He mumbled…_ Thirds taste even better_.

She slowly smiled. She slowly opened her eyes again. The last of the tingles ebbed from her body. She wanted him on his back. She wanted him on his back **_now_**.

He crawled up next to her. He flipped himself on to his back. She climbed on top of him. She kissed him here. She kissed him there. She moved lower and lower still. She kissed his engorged flesh. She teased his tip. She encased his member with her mouth.

He gritted his teeth. He groaned. He moaned.

She worked her magic. Her lips, her tongue, her hands… they did all the things he liked.

He was ready to bury himself deep inside her. She was ready to continue to tease him.

He growled. He yanked and pulled her up to his chest. He rolled her over onto her back. He climbed between her legs. He hooked his arms beneath her knees. He pressed his torso forward, forcing her legs back. His hand guided his throbbing pole to her entrance. His hips pushed forward. He grunted at the feel of her tight wetness around him. He pushed himself deeper.

She grabbed hold of the sides of his face. They stared into each others' eyes. She pulled his head down. She kissed his lips. He pushed deeper still. He pulled out and thrust himself back in.

She sighed into his mouth at the feel of his hard pounding. He pulled his lips away from her. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He pulled out, he pushed in. He pounded her faster and faster, harder and harder.

She grabbed his ass. She panted… _You are so good to me_. He gritted his teeth as the veins in his neck popped out. She lifted her hips to take him in deeper. She panted… _oooohhh_ _you feel good_. He gritted, he grunted, he pounded.

She moaned... _Don't stop… don't you stop._

From the back of his throat came a rumble…_ arghhhhhhh_. He pushed deep. He pulled out. He moved his hips round and round. He tried to hold on because she did not want him to stop. He held on… for a few more strokes.

Then he came.

His loins burned like fire. His body tensed. His shaft shot out his seed. He cried out… _arghhhhhhh arghhhhhhh arghhhhhhh_. He was drained.

He pulled his arms from beneath her legs and let them fall to the bed. He gently laid his weight on her for the briefest moment. He rolled over taking her with him. She kissed his cheek. She kissed his lips. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She whispered… _that was good_. His male ego was stroked. His smiled was arrogant. His hand slid down to caress her ass. She was satisfied. He was satisfied.

Fifteen minutes later she was hungry. He asked what she was in the mood for. She said his grilled ham and cheese.

She wanted to take a shower first. He would join her. She would let him if he promised to keep his hands to himself. He was making no such promise.

The shower was longer than her growling stomach would have liked. He did not keep his hands to himself.

He watched as she moisturized her body. He watched as she slipped on her panties. He watched as she slipped on her fleece sweatpants. He watched as she slipped on her cami. Her stomach thanked him for keeping his hands to himself.

He made the grilled ham and cheese just the way she liked it. They ate until their stomachs were full. The table was cleared. The dishes were washed. She turned the T.V. on. She searched the guide.

"**Outlander** just came on" she said.

"You know that's a really bad movie don't you" he said.

"It isn't and we're watching it" she insisted as she walked to the couch and sat down.

She stretched her legs out on the couch and made herself comfortable. He followed her to the couch. He lifted her legs, sat down and laid them across his thighs. He reached for her left foot and began to massage it.

"Jim Caviezel is my movie boyfriend" she informed him as she turned her attention to her fantasy crush.

"Really?" he said. "Should I be jealous?"

"No one compares to you" she teased as she turned her attention to her flesh and blood lover.

"Flattery gets you nowhere" he snored. "Do we really have to watch this?" he complained.

"We have to" she insisted.

He shook his head. The things he did for love.

* * *

He got in bed first. He settled himself against the headboard. She climbed in and straddled him. She laid her hands on his naked chest. She looked into his eyes. She said nothing. He gently gripped her upper arms. He pulled her close. He touched her nose with his. He rubbed it once, twice, three times.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want this to work. I want _us_ to work" she said, a touch of desperation in her tone.

"You don't think we can?" he said, a touch of worry in his tone.

"It won't be easy."

"Probably not" he said. "But you're worth it" his voice was soft.

She smiled as tears threatened.

"I hate you for this" she said, her voice shaking.

"For what?" he asked as he wiped a falling tear from her cheek.

"For making me cry" she said, her voice weepy.

He smiled and pulled her to his lips. He gave her a soft, sweet, loving kiss. Several moments later she pulled away from the gentle kiss. She looked into his eyes. She said nothing.

"What?"

"_How_ are we going to make this work" she asked, the question was nagging her.

"We will" he said.

"**_How_**?"

"I don't know yet but we'll figure it out" he said confidently.

The determination in his voice soothed her a bit. She would let the details go for now. She would enjoy the rest of the night with the man she loved.

She slid her hands up to his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Since you love me, does that mean you'll be asking to come over for more than just sex now?" she teased.

"Since you love me, does that mean you'll be summoning me over for more than just sex now?" he returned.

She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

Suddenly she wonder why he'd only called her Joss 4 times in the nearly 6 years they had known each other.

"Why do you always call me Carter?"

He furrowed his brows. He never thought about it.

_You know, you could have done me a favor and let those guys land a few more punches… _the attractive woman dressed in black spoke her first words to him.

_Question for you. Looking at that tape, I'd say you spent some time in the service… _the attractive woman dressed in black was perceptive.

_I did. Army. Two tours in Iraq… _the attractive woman dressed in all black was a fellow soldier.

_But you don't learn how to fight like that in the regular army. So what were you, Special Forces, Delta… _the attractive woman dressed in black was **_very_** perceptive.

_I'm Carter._

"Because you're _Carter_" he smiled as he remembered their first meeting.

It was her turn to furrow her brows.

"That's who you said you were when we met" he said as he pictured the attractive woman in black. "There was something about you, something that said you cared" he paused a moment. "Carter cared and I needed that" he said as thought back to his state of mind. "I suppose calling you _Carter_ helped me to hold on to that, to hold onto you" he said.

She smiled but refused to let him make her cry again. Instead, she leaned in and gave him a soft, sweet, loving kiss. Several moments later he pulled away from the gentle kiss.

"Though" he said, wanting to lighten the mood again. "When we get married, I'll have to call you Reese."

"Married? Who said we're getting married" she feigned indignation. "Besides, Reese isn't even your name."

"I **_am_** going to make an honest woman of you" he grinned.

Before she could counter his remark, he spoke.

"I love you Carter" his voice was deeper than it was a moment ago.

He moved his lips to hers for a kiss. A moment later he pulled back slightly, his lips a hair's breath away from hers.

"I love you Detective" his voice was softer than it was a moment ago.

He again moved his lips to hers for a kiss. A moment later he pulled back slightly, his lips a hair's breath away from hers.

He laid his hand on the side of her face. His thumb grazed her cheek.

"I love you _Joss_" his voice was quieter than it was a moment ago.

He moved his lips to hers for a long, deep, sweet, love-filled kiss.

Many moments later she pulled back slightly, her lips a hair's breath away from his.

"I love you too" her voice was a faint whisper.

She moved her lips to his for another long, deep, sweet, love-filled kiss.

She was his. He was hers.

Things would not always be easy for them. Things would not always be easy between them.

There would be times when they would have to fight. There would be times when they would have to build again.

Good times would come… bad times would come… but the thing that would remain for them, the thing that would remain between them was this thing called love.


End file.
